Ten Hours
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: Set the morning after the finale. Some CS, a lot of filler, pretty pointless.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I intended for this to be a one-shot, but I think I need to make it a two-shot. This is the morning after the finale, and it's just what I imagine is gonna happen. It's pointless, kinda fluffy like always, and I wrote it at 11:30 pm so it's not very good. or very edited.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

"It's… snowing…" Emma murmured in confusion. She had a throbbing headache and a sense that she was forgetting something, something very important, but right now, all she could do was stare at the scene before her. She'd had the deepest, most relaxed sleep she'd experienced in years, sure, but she hadn't slept _that_ long… had she? Unless Granny had invested in holographic windows- doubtful, seeing as no one had any idea what a holograph even was- it was definitely snowing. Hard.

Killian stirred. "Hmm?"

Emma waved away his half-asleep murmur with one hand, still trying to piece together what was going on outside. Then she pauses and pieced together what had gone on inside her hotel room room. In her surprise, she hadn't even processed her surroundings yet. She looked down, half-shocked to find herself still dressed, sans boots and her jacket. She glanced over at the pirate, who was slowly rising out of bed- her bed. He was also missing his jacket and shoes, along with his classic belt and hook, but the rest of his leather garb appeared untouched.

"Did we…?" Emma began, but wasn't quite sure how to complete the sentence, so instead settled for pointing her index finger between herself and the pirate.

He looked confused for a moment, and then got the message. "Ah. No, we didn't. You see, a true gentleman never does, ah, _that_, with a woman who is unconscious."

Emma gaped at him like a fish out of water. "Unconscious? Wow, That must have been attractive." She mentally kicked herself. "How- how drunk was I, exactly?" Emma knew she could hold her liquor- what had pushed her over the edge? "The last I remember, is we were talking with the woman- Marian, and-" Emma stopped mid sentence, memories flooding back. she clutched her head with both hands, a wave of nausea washing over her. "Oh, no. Oh nononono!" She looked up at Killian, mortified. "Did we- did I-" She spluttered, completely at a loss for words.

Killian crossed the room, gently wrapped an arm around her and sat her down on the bed. "I won't say I told you so, but yes, you brought back Marian, Robin's wife. Naturally, Regina's pissed- I mean, who wouldn't be?- and after she left, you drank yourself into oblivion. Around midnight, I brought you up, and you passed out. I, too was a victim of a bit too much rum, and I'm sorry to say I didn't make it all the way back to my own room. My apologies." He shrugged, a light smile gracing his stupidly pretty face.

Emma let out a groan. "Why does this stuff keep happening?" She asked, though it was clearly a rhetorical inquiry. "First my mom ruins Regina's life, now me…" Emma stood up, letting Hook's arm fall off her shoulders, and moved back over to the window. "And now it's snowing in May. Perfect." She sighed. "Maine is so weird."

Killian's eyebrows knit together as he stood again and walked up next to her to peer out of the glass. "Snow… That's strange. That's not supposed to happen yet in this land, right?'

The blonde nodded listlessly, not really listening. "Yeah, but this is Maine. It's far north, so it snows more often. Though it's never snowed in May before…" She didn't protest when Killian placed a comforting arm around her shoulders again, offering support in her time of need and self doubt.

"We'll see what's going on, and we'll fix it," He murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Just like we always do.

The diner was mysteriously quiet- aside from the regulars, no one else was at Granny's, where most people would have gathered during a strange occurrence such as the one taking place at that moment. Leroy nodded at Killian and Emma as they passed him, taking seats at a table in the diner. Emma shot the dwarf a brief, tight smile before turning her attention to the laminated menu everyone in town knew by heart which was laying on the table.

The snow wasn't letting up, and when David ducked in two minutes later, he was covered in the fine white fluff like he was wearing it as a blanket.

"Granny!" he greeted the older woman with a grin. "Two coffees please, one black, and one with two sugars," he then leaned in conspiratorially and added, "And a shot of espresso in each. We need all the energy we can get- just don't tell Snow, she hates espresso." He backed away from the counter as Granny went off to make it. He turned, noticed Emma and Killian for the first time, and made his way over to them, leaving a trail of water behind him as he went. Emma pressed her lips together in a thin smile, nodding at her soaked father.

"Hey, dad." She greeted him, and David's smile grew exponentially wider.

"Hello, daughter," He beamed. "Killian," He nodded to the one-handed pirate. "I would hope you're paying for the meal- assuming this is some sort of breakfast date?" David clarified, pointing between the two in a similar way that Emma had not an hour earlier, and Killian neatly tucked away a smirk at the gesture.

Emma blinked, realizing that her dad was embarrassing her in front of her… well, her pirate. "No- dad, it's not, he and I-" She spluttered for words, and David laughed in a pleased manner, clearly glad he could still humiliate his daughter at this stage in her life.

"The entire diner saw you two out there last night. Besides, even before then, it was impossible to miss the 'Yearning looks and doey eyes"." He chuckled, and earned two surprised and slightly embarrassed looks from the seated pair. "Don't worry, I'm okay with it." He clapped his hand against Killian's shoulders, and Emma saw him visibly relax. "Well, most of it. Don't- Uh …You know, just don't do…hmm… Actually, I don't want to know what you two are up to." It was David's turn to be embarrassed, now, and he gave them a curt, sudden nod before turning around to go and talk to Leroy.

Emma and Killian turned back to face each other, barely holding back laughter. "Did my dad just try to set up rules for us?" She asked in a hushed tone, and the pirate nodded back, white teeth shining through his smile. The pair managed to keep their amusement to themselves, though it completely evaporated when Regina walked in, all alone. Granny gave the woman a testy look, but managed to paste on a smile. After learning they had falsely accused Regina of swiping their memories, the townspeople had been slightly less hostile towards the queen- but that didn't mean the former villain would be invited to any potlucks any time soon.

When Regina's eyes landed on Emma, her formerly blank gaze became filled with pure hatred. Emma instinctively shrank back slightly, feeling a sense of dejá vu. Regina hadn't looked at her like that in a while- Emma had thought they'd moved on. However, one look at the queen, and it was undeniable; Emma had done something unforgivable and irreparable to her.

Killian noticed Emma's discomfort instantly, and swiveled in his chair to see the source. Regina didn't look too pleased to see the pirate either. "Why am I not surprised. The handless wonder and the magical savior, together again." Regina's voice came out raw and scratchy, though the venom was clearly there.

David also turned to look at Regina at this time. "Good morning." He greeted her in a strained voice. To say relations were tense between the Charmings and the Regina was an understatement.

Regina ignored David and moved to sit at the end of the counter, as far away from the Charmings & Co. as possible. Emma put her head in her hands, feeling sick all over again. "I'm the worst savior ever." She grumbled unhappily.

Killian scratched the back of his ear nervously. "Well, I haven't met many saviors in my lifetime, and I assume you haven't either, so I can say with the utmost certainty that you are the best savior I have ever met."

That won him a flicker of a smile, a match that was extinguished as soon as it was struck. "I need to do something. To fix this. Not just things with Regina. To stop the crises before they happen, before people get hurt. I need-"

"We have a problem!" A snow-encrusted Whale yelled, running into the diner. He stopped short when he realized only five people were in the restaurant. "Where is everyone? This is the crisis center, right?" He clarified, tapping the sign on the front of the door Emma hadn't noticed. It read "WHEN ANY MAGICAL OR CURIOUS INCIDENTS OCCUR, PLEASE GATHER HERE."

"Huh." Was all Grumpy said.

"What is it?" David asked, using his "I'm-a-prince-and-I'll-save-you-all" voice.

Whale brushed the snow off his coat, talking quickly. "It's a storm. It's worse than a blizzard- worse than anything I've ever seen. It looks like the curse, engulfing buildings and houses and everything, but with snow- no not your wife." Whale glanced over at Emma and Hook. "You went back in time, what, ten hours ago? Did you bring anything back with you?"

"What, besides a woman we kidnapped and the end of Regina's happiness?" Emma asked skeptically. "Nope, I think that's it."

Killian made a pained face. "Actually…"

Emma glared at him. "You didn't."

He held up his hands in innocence. "My hands were full with Marian, but I thought I may have noticed something in the old barn when we got back. I didn't get a good look at it, but tat may have gotten sucked up in the time vortex- the pull was very strong."

Whale, Emma and David all made exasperated noises. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, and Killian shook his head. "It's been _ten hours_!"

"Just another day Storybrooke, then, huh?" Grumpy piped up, setting a couple of dollars down at the counter. "Don't worry, I'll get the dwarves on it. We'll see what's up."

"Thanks, Grumpy." David called as the man sauntered out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked, massaging her temples.

Regina cleared her throat pointedly. Four pairs of eyes turned to look at the queen. "While I'm still unhappy with all of you, I do think I know of one with powers like this, and no-" She cut David off before he could begin "I have no familial relations nor personal quarrel with this one, I promise." He nodded in appreciation.

Emma looked at Regina, pained. "You'll help us? Even after what I did to you?"

The evil queen cast a disdained look towards the blonde. "Unfortunately, I've turned to the side of good, which means I have to make the noble and honorable decision despite the hell some people have put me through. Yes, I'll help, but only for-"

"For Henry" Everyone finished for her.

Regina sighed. "We have work to do"

* * *

**Sorry for the pointlessness, I've just had this in my head forever, and needed to get the stream of consciousness out there.**

**Question: Do you like spoilers, or do you like to be surprised? Let me know in the reviews! Remember, reviews bring ****better**** faster updates!**

**BYENOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not want to explain myself for this one. It just took me a long time, and I have no idea why. Also, my beta is on vacation, as are my own editing skills, so please forgive any and all typos, grammatical errors, and other mistakes sprinkled throughout this part.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the source?" Emma asked, catching up to Regina. They were coming up on the barn, the same place Emma and Killian had done their _Back to the Future_-esque adventure not even twelve hours ago. Instead of a fiery light shooting from the roof, the barn was quiet and still. Snow was piling up quickly, and Emma's ankles were already soaked and she felt half frozen.

Regina scowled at her, but replied. "I'm positive. Can't you feel it?" Emma furrowed her brow.

"Feel what? The cold? Yeah, I can't _not_ feel like freaking popsicle out here." She couldn't help herself- it was really, _really_ cold.

"Why do I even bother with you?" The queen snapped angrily, and Emma immediately took a defensive step backwards- and tripped over a hidden rock and fell into the snow with a loud _"Oof!_"

Killian ran over to her. "Emma!"

She slowly sat up, snow-covered and disgruntled. "I'm fine, I'm fine. No broken bones, just a damaged sense of dignity." She accepted the hand Killian was offering and stood up, snow falling off of her back in clumps. David and Whale paused to make sure Emma was fine before running to catch up with Regina, who hadn't even paused when Emma took her fall. The blonde brushed the rest of the snow off her leggings, seriously regretting her choice of attire for the day. She hadn't exactly _planned_ for a dip in the snow, but here she was, shivering and pissing off evil queens. _Way to go, Emma_. She thought to herself

"Here, love." Before she could protest, Emma found a warm jacket being draped over her shoulders. She would have said thank you, and might have been grateful- If the jacket hadn't weighed upwards of fifty pounds.

"Jesus!" She grunted, stumbling as though someone had just dropped a fifty pound dumbbell on her.

David, who wasn't too far ahead, turned around. "Emma? You okay?"

"I'm fine, dad." Emma grumbled, struggling to straighten up. "How do you even wear this thing every day?" Emma asked Killian, who, to his credit, was trying very hard not to laugh at her trifle. "It's like I'm wearing a giant bear on my back!"

Killian grinned cockily as they walked, easily catching up with the others. "I'm just amazingly strong." He leaned down to inform her in a low voice. She punched him in the arm, which just made his smile grow wider.

"Whenever you two are quite finished." Regina's voice cut into the moment, and Emma felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. There they were hunting down a possible threat to the entire town, and Emma was flirting like some hormonal teenager. To add insult to injury, her dad was watching intently, clearly trying to decide to either laugh with his mate or protect his daughter.

"Um, so, why are we here?" Whale piped up, and everyone jumped a bit, as if they just remembered he was there.

Regina recovered first. "There's a strong source of magic coming from the barn over there." She said. "It may just be residual magic from their little time-traveling joyride." Regina glanced at Emma and Killian distastefully. "Or it could be something more. The only way to figure it out is go go there. It's really quite simple."

Whale nodded, though he clearly hadn't understood it. "O…kay. But how will that tell us who this person is?"

"Because they might still be there." David said. He glanced back at Emma. "Got your gun?"

Emma drew it out. "When don't I?" She shrugged off Killian's coat and tossed it back to him- she did _not_ need fifty-plus pounds of leather weighing her down if she needed to shoot someone.

"Peasants." Regina scoffed, and a ball of fire appeared in her hand.

Before David could retaliate, Emma kicked open the barn door and was met with a cold blast of air, and the group was instantly knocked off their feet. As Emma went flying, she had a brief sense of deja vu before she hit the ground. "_Ow_!" She exclaimed, yet again struggling up. She managed to hang on to her gun, and held it out in front of her as she rolled up and on to her knees before standing up completely. "Guys?" She called without looking back. "You okay?"

"Snow's gonna be pissed she missed this." Was David's answer as he appeared next to her, snow-covered and disgruntled, but otherwise fine.

"I'm alright, too, love."

"And me!" Whale piped up.

"Who the hell is this?" Regina mused. She strutted into the barn, and Emma followed her closely, on edge, ready for any sign of an attack. David, Killian and Whale started poking around as well. The barn was chilly, and there was a strange trail of ice leading from the center of Zelena's time portal to the door they'd just busted through.

Emma checked around the hay bales, but saw no one. "I don't think anyone's here." She announced to the group.

Not a moment after the last word left her mouth, a new voice spoke up from behind her. "Who's there?"

Emma whirled and found herself face-to-face with a blonde woman in a sparkling blue dress. The girl looked young, probably close to Emma's age, and would have looked pretty, if not for her wide, fearful eyes, and Emma realized she was still holding her gun out, pointed at the other woman. She quickly stowed it and stepped back, holding up her hands in an _I'm not going to hurt you, so please don't zap me into oblivion_ kind of way. "I'm Emma, and they," She pointed her thumb to the people behind her, "Are my friends- and family. Well, one of them isn't- It's complicated. Who are you?"

The girl furrowed her brow in confusion, but decided to speak. "My name is Elsa. I am- was- Queen of Arendelle. Where am I?" She asked in a soft, melodic voice, stepping out into the middle of the room. "I remember waking up here a few hours ago. It was dark. I went in search for signs of people, but didn't want to stray too far from where I awoke. I was unsuccessful. I came back here, and must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I remember was hearing voices- yours, I assume, because then you all showed up."

Emma turned to Regina, raising her eyebrows and asking her silently _Can we trust her?_

Regina shrugged, just as clueless as Emma was. Which put the savior even more on edge. "Uhm… This is a weird question, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about the five feet of snow outside, would you?" David asked, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"_What_?" Surprise colored her tone and she peered out of the barn's door for confirmation. "Oh, no. Oh, I'm sorry. When I get stressed I either freeze things or cause a sudden winter." Silence filled the room as the five people stared at her.

Finally, after what felt like years, Whale let out a groan. "Seriously? Another one?"

Elsa turned to him, defensive. "What do you mean?" Outside, the snow began to fall harder, and the floor around the girl began to frost over.

Emma slipped in between them, blocking her view of the doctor. "Hi, me again. That's Dr. Whale. He can be a bit of a jerk. What he meant was we just got rid of a crazy lady trying to kill us a couple of days ago, and now we have a person with snow powers showing up- wait." Emma paused. "How _did_ you get here?"

Elsa blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topic. "I don't know. I told you, I woke up here last night."

Emma shook her head. "That's not possible. Killian and I were _just_ here last night, and there was no one here- no snow, ice or anything. Unless you came through somehow else?"

Killian cleared his throat. Emma turned to look at him. He was scratching his ear and looking down- his tell-tale sign of "I know something really important but it's not too pleasant". "What?"

"I…ehm… I may have noticed an urn of sorts when I was explaining our situation to Marion last night." He began. At the mention of Marion's name, Regina's face turned a terrifying shade of red, and Emma considered asking Elsa to be prepared to freeze any flying fireballs that may come their way. "I figured it was just something left over from the original time travel ordeal, but it may have been more. You wouldn't happen to know anything about an urn, would you?" He asked, this time addressing Elsa.

The queen shook her head, still confused as ever. "No, I'm sorry." She paced the length of the room, anxiety coming off her in waves. The snow still fell heavily, but the woman didn't appear bothered by the cold, whereas Emma was bouncing up and down slightly to keep her blood flowing.

"Look, why don't we take you back to town, and then we can sort this whole thing out?" David suggested, holding his arm out towards the door. The group began to filter out into the storm and began to trudge back to Granny's.

Regina and Elsa walked together, a little behind the rest of the group. "So," Regina began. "Snow powers. I like that. Who taught you?"

Elsa's confused expression she'd worn for the past few minutes stayed on her face. "What do you mean 'Who taught me'? They just sort of happened."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Huh. Well, what can you do?"

Elsa explained her confusing set of powers to Regina; the dress making, ice-castle building, and creating snow life, and Regina in turn gave her a sugar-coated version of the extent of her own powers.

"Look at Regina," Emma whispered to her father as they made their way to Main Street. "It's like she found her long-lost twin sister- but a cool, non-psychotic one."

David smirked but said nothing as they made their way across the silent, snow-covered streets.

Elsa looked around, her eyes wide as she tried to take in everything. "What… what is all of this?" She asked, her eyes landing on the fluorescent Granny's sign that hung over the diner's entrance.

"It's… complicated. But I promise, we'll explain it soon." Emma assured the woman before ushering her inside.

The room was considerably fuller than before, with Granny banging a spoon on a pot, ordering everyone to quiet the heck down. Elsa's eyes widened at the commotion, and she slipped behind Regina, using her new friend as a human shield.

"HEY!" Emma yelled, and the room fell silent. "I know you're all really confused-"

"Skip the intro and get to what you found, sister." Grumpy interrupted. "We've heard it all before, and we know we're confused, and that there's an explanation. So what is it?"

Emma paused, thrown off by Grumpy's comment. "We did find someone out at the barn. This is Queen Elsa of… Where are you from again?"

"Arendelle." She supplied helpfully, though she was still hiding behind Regina. The older queen stepped aside, so Elsa could be seen by the others. "And I may have accidentally caused this winter. That happens sometimes."

Grumpy threw his hands in the air and walked away. "I'm so done with this town." Emma heard him mutter. The rest of the townspeople, apparently satisfied with the explanation, wandered off in groups, steering clear of the queens.. Elsa looked extremely uncomfortable, and Regina pulled her aside, mouthing to Emma _I'll explain things_.

"Huh," Emma murmured to Killian, walking over to a booth. "Regina doesn't look like she wants to kill me as much now."

He shrugged, brushing some snow off the top of his hair. "Crises really force us all to come together, right?"

Emma laughed a little, and then stopped, guiltily glancing over at Regina, who was talking to Elsa over at the counter. "I just feel so bad. I ruined her happy-"

"Hey," Killian's voice softened, and he gently turned her chin so Emma was looking at him. "You may have messed up a little, but we all have. Take it from someone who has done more than his fair share of screwing up. If it's meant to be, they'll figure it out. True love always wins."

Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a faint smile. "You've been hanging out with my dad too much."

He leaned back, satisfied. "Aye, that I have."

Regina and Elsa walked over then, the latter looking slightly less scared than before. "Elsa says she can make the snow go away, but she also has a request."

Elsa nodded. "I just need your help in finding my sister."

Emma glanced at Killian, who shrugged. "We'll do our best." She promised.

Satisfied, the Queen of Arendelle turned and exited the diner. Emma followed her with her eyes, and watched as the young woman raised her arms, and the snow stopped falling downward… and started floating up. In no time at all, the green grass was visible, and the tulips were blooming again.

"That… is so cool." Regina muttered. "She has _got _to teach me how to do that."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, as soon as we find her sister." She sighed. "This is gonna take a long time, right?"

Killian laughed. "Probably."

Emma stood up. "Then let's get started, I don't want this to take 22 episodes and a musical to tell." Killian and Regina both gave the girl confused looks. Emma sighed. "Nevermind. Let's just go." On their way out, Emma whispered to Killian. "Remind me to introduce you to television."

* * *

**I'll admit, this turned into a bit of a crack fic, but I tried, ok?**

**For those of you looking forward to The Savior, check my profile (where I post stuff like when my next chapter should be out and little excerpts and things) for what's up on that.**

**Question: Who's excited for season 4? (There is a right answer to this one)**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Your reviews, follows and favorites make me all warm and snuggly inside :)**

**BYENOW!**


End file.
